Journey Through The Grandline !
by CrimsonClover26
Summary: Join kori and the Snow Blossom Pirates as they embark on their adventure through the Grandline as they battle enemies both old and new and pasts that would rather be left forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **I'm only going to post this once on the first chapter so read thoroughly. Disclaimer; Before you question whats, what the amazing story One Piece belongs to** **ODA Eiichiro and his co-workers, as well as all the familiar characters I might mention (E.g Straw hats, celestial dragons) all belong to him as well. But the names and places you've never heard of before are my own idears along with the crew we follow in this story.**

 **(The story is set after the 2 year time skip.)**

 **Thank ya and hope you enjoy the story :)**

Thought text will be in **"** _ **bold italics**_ **"**

 **'Sound effects'**

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 1-** leaving the White forest village.

 **XXXXX**

The night was quite except for the crackling of the burning torches in the hallway, and the light snoring of the guards outside the room.

This would be the only chance she got she had to take it, for her dream, it was now or never while the ever watchful guards were in the dream world. She crouched down to the side of the bed and from under it she pulled out a thick gray jacket lined with fur on the sleeves and hood, a brown long sleeved shirt lay on top of the coat along wth a pair of black jeans and black leather snow boots placed at the side, she had dubbed these clothes her 'liberation uniform' the silver bracelets on both of her wrists twinkled in the soft moon light that was coming from the window.

She quickly got herself dressed, careful not to fall and make noise. Fortunately for her, her eye sight was as good at night as it was in the daytime.

Slowly she opened the window, a cold breeze blew past, blowing her white hair to the side. The black tips of her hair merged perfectly with the night sky, she looked down it was roughly a ten metre drop to the forest floor as the manor was situated on a cliff over looking village.

" _ **Okay let's do this**_ " She said silently to herself, she crouched down on the windowsill, her pale blue cat eyes searched around for the border patrol, satisfied that there was no one nearby, she rolled her shoulders flexed her arms, took a deep breath and urged her ability forth.

Her human ears receced and on top of her head white fuzzy cat ears appear with black fur on the tips, her teeth grew just enough for them to be pointing out of her pink lips. Black stripes appeared all over the pale skin on her body as well as her face a long black and white striped tail emerges from her tailbone and out the waist band of her jeans.

" The Neko Neko No Mi-model: White tiger perfect for situations such as these" and with that she jumped . It wasn't long before the ground came crashing up to meet her, she did a front flip and positioned herself in a midair crouching position fully intending to take the ground head on and let the impact be evanly distributed between both her legs and arms.

 **'THUNK'**

A shiver ran down her spine. The snow was deeper than she thought and absorbed most of the impact and noise of her fall, when she stood up the deep snow came up to her waist.

"Oh come on, I know I'm small but this is just ridiculous" she huffed swiping some snow out of the way, she looked up at the tall sturdy trees above her and a huge smile appeared across her face.

"Well now I'll just have to tackle this problem ninja style." Gracefully she jumped up to on of the low hanging branches of a nearby tree and weaved her way slowly through the trees ducking and jumping as she did a U-turn around the village it was too risky to go through it as someone might recognise her.

 **XXXXX**

It took her around half an hour to get to the small cove where the fishing boats are she was looking for one boat in particular.

"Come on where are you baka Taka" too absorbed in mumbling to herself she didn't sense the approaching figure behind her. "Who are you calling a baka, midget Kori." Said a low voice from behind.

"AAAAAR !" On reflex she swiftly turned on her heels hitting the perceived threat in the face.

"Taka ? What are you doing sneaking up on people bak-urr." A hand was placed over her mouth.

"Whatsu are youstu doinggg." She asked pushing away his hand.

"Shuuuuush are you trying to wake up the whole village." He sighed brushing his fingers through his thick black hair, his red eyes looked straight at her as he rubbed his cheek in annoyance, three old long scars lay across his starting from his right cheek and going down his neck disappearing under his black long sleeved turtle neck top, he wore a brown body warmer and camouflaged coloured jeans with way too many pockets and black boots.

"Yeah well if some night crawler didn't sneak up behind me and scare me half to death, I wouldn't be loud would I." She said sticking out her chin and putting her hands on her hips.

"Right whatever **captain,** you still wanna do this right, you didn't come to tell me you'd chickened out have you." He looked up they were now at the sail boat and he was getting it ready a smirk on his face.

"My resolve is as hard as steel that will never change, I'm going to be the one to obtain everything this world has to offer, no matter the seas or the enemies we face with you as my forst mate, **I** will be the one to claim One Piece and become the **Pirate King** the one with the most freedom in the W **orld** **!** " She bumped her fist to her chest proud of her declaration.

"Urrrrm, earth to air headed captain, don't you mean Pirate Queen your a girl Kori." He said pointing at her and looking at her like she's stupid.

"It doesn't really matter to me King, Queen all that matters is that I'll do it I'll sail the Grand Line." She was stopped mid sentence by a hand.

"Don't you mean we and what about a crew can't sail the Grand Line with out a crew your midget body wouldn't handle the pressure" he interrupted with a smile and mock hurt in his voice.

"I'll ignore that last bit and correction, we'll sail the Grand Line along with an amazing kick ass crew." She returned his smile with an even bigger on of her own.

"Aye aye Captain kori." He saluted to her. "We should get going future Pirate Queen."

 _ **End of the first chapter.**_

 **XXXXX**

 **Yay finally finished the first chapter this is my first fanfiction**

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it I'll try to do regular posts xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **XXXXX**

 **Hoped you liked the first chapter here's the second one x**

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 2-** Which way to ANYWHERE !

 **XXXXX**

The blue water of the ocean sparkled in the early morning sun. The sound of waves lightly crashing against the small sailboat made Kori stir in her sleep, she stretched out her arms and legs slightly, swaying the boat in the process, She inhaled a deep breath of the salty sea air and stood up.

The sea birds resting on top of the small mast fled at the sudden movement, squawking in their retreat, she looked over to the side where her first mate was peacefully sleeping and lightly snoring.

She crouched down over him."Taka wake up, where are we, are we still in North Blue." She said poking his cheek, he mumbled something she couldn't quite make out, but it sounded like he said 'Go away' and swatted her hand away, he turned over on to his other side, a few seconds later the light snoring began again, he was not a morning person.

"Fine, ignore me baka Taka." She gave up trying to wake him up and decided to watch the the rising and falling of the waves. They had an almost hypnotising effect making her feel sleepy again.

Suddenly, the sea beneath her turned a dark blue, snapping kori out of her trance, she looked up. "Not a cloud In the sky and I don't sense any approaching storms, what could it be." She looked again at the bruised sea the dark patch moved and changed shape, it became long and thinned considerably to how it was a few moments before.

" _ **What the hell is this?**_ "Carefully without looking away from the deformed shadow on the surface of the water, she lightly kicked Taka's foot.

"Taka, Taka wake up I'm serious." She kicked him again a little harder this time. "I think there's something under the boat."

This got his attention, he sharply sat up into a sitting position and scrambled over to the edge of the boat his red eyes darting across the waters surface.

"Crap." He got to his feet and hurried to unfurl the sails. "We need to get away from here fast."

"What, why, what's wrong?" Kori was confused she didn't understand where the danger was.

"There's a Sea King underneath us. If we don't get away we'll end up becoming its breakfast." He was starting to panic they hadn't even properly started their journey and already they were facing their first obstacle.

"Eeeeeeh really, I've never seen a Sea King before what do they look like." This mysterious creature that she'd only read about in books had piqued her curiosity she wanted to know more, she wanted to see it in all its glory.

"Their huge and really bad temped it only takes one to sink a large merchants ship, imagine what one could do to this tiny boat." He looked down at the sea again. "There wouldn't be anything left of us Kori, we'd be swallowed in one mouthful." Remembering a past encounter he once had, he'd only seen the Sea King from quite a distance away, but even from a distance the thing was huge, he'd gained a new sense of respect for the sea and it's creatures after that.

As if on cue the surface of the of the water broke and the Sea Kings head appeared towering above them, splashing water about as it rose.

The Sea King had long slimy purple tentacles that covered all of its body that had broken the waters surface, its black beady eyes stared down at the two figures on the boat.

The eyes of the two people on the boat widened like saucers and looked the beast straight in the eyes, Kori deadpanned. "How . . . . Disappointing." The image she had of a beautiful and serene marine creature smashed in to millions of pieces as she looked upon the grotesque animal, it was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen.

A vain on the side of the Sea Kings head bulged. "Kori **Shut up**." Taka warned her but she didn't listen.

"Just look at it its disgusting, the first Sea King I see and it had to be this ugly thing." More vains on the Sea Kings head bulged it was angry, it let out an ear splitting cry that made kori cover her sensitive ears in pain.

"Great just great." Taka managed to shout out between the Sea Kings screeches, the beast shifted its weight and sharply flicked up the bottom half of its long body which was also covered in purple slimy tentacles, it just so happend that the lower half of its body was still under the boat, it hit the bottom of the small sail boat sending it flying into the air with amazing force. The boat was flying.

"What are we going to **do**!" Now it was Kori's turn to start freaking out.

Taka slowly turned to look over at her, he looked her straight in the eyes and carmly said." Scream ?"

"This does seem like one of those times doesn't it." Kori replied in the same calm voice as taka.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !** " They both screamed in unison they were still flying through the air and didn't seem close to landing anytime soon.

 **XXXXX**

They hit the sea with a huge **'Splash'** wetting them through to the bone,it had taken them at least fifteen minutes to land, they didn't know how far they'd traveled.

"We're alright ha hahahaaa." Taka said in a shaky voice he laid down looking up at the sky he laid like this for a couple of seconds before sitting up.

Kori released the breath she'd been holding since the start of their decent and took in a deep breath and sighed."Soooooooo. . . . When are you gunner untie me." At some point during their descent Taka had tied Kori to the mast so she wouldn't fall out of the boat when when they hit the surface of the water.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that couldn't have you falling over board a hammer like you wouldn't last five minutes under the water." He walked over and cut the ropes with the blade of his spear.

"We're lucky the boat wasn't destroyed, by the way where are we." Kori said pulling the ropes off herself she looked around seeing nothing but blue sea.

"Don't you think it's warmer than earlier." Kori said undoing her coat and putting it in the backpack Taka had brought for her.

"Yeah it is isn't it, we might not be in North blue anymore." He said ripping the sleeves of his black turtle neck off.

"I don't even know what direction we flew in." He sighed running a hand through his wet hair."We'll just have to pick a direction and hope we come across an island.

"Oh okay, well how should we do this maybe we could . . . . Just . . . . Follow the wind." She looked over to him a bord look on her face all the tension from earlier gone.

He gave her the 'are you an idiot look' and said." The wind, really you couldn't come with anything better then the wind."

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better." She huffed at him crossing her hands over her chest and pouting.

"I know, couldn't you just sniff out an island with your ability." He asked a hopeful look in his eyes.

Her eye twitched. "My ability is a White Tiger **not** a bloodhound." She said the annoyance evident in her voice.

He tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "It was worth a try."

The vain in Kori's forehead bulged.

Taka was just about to comment at how touchy Kori was about her ability when something moved out the corner on his eye he looked up and there flying in the sky was their saviour it was a sea bird the kind that doesn't stray too far from the island where the its nest is.

"Look up, a Sea bird, it can lead us to an island." He said pointing at the circling bird.

She looked up in the direction he was pointing. "Yosh follow that bird" she said smiling.

They turned the sailboat around and followed the Sea bird wherever it went. "I can see an island." She pointed to the port side of the boat where a island started to come into view.

"Look at all the river entrances." Once they got closer to the island they could see numerous river mouths all stretching deeper into the the island they looked like blue paths all snaking off In different directions, they chose the river mouth that was closest to the boat.

It was now around early afternoon and the river they'd chosen had dense forests and steep banks on either side, they needed to go deeper and dock the boat somewhere, where the banks were low.

They could hear the sounds of animal calls all around them. "Look over there." She pointed to part of the river that had over time been cut by the water creating a deformed looking half circle. "We can anchor the boat to the low muddy bank there."

Taka pinned the boat down to the muddy banking, Kori then jumped out of the boat careful not to slip on the muddy slope.

"Alright let's go explore the first island of our journey."

 **XXXXX**

 **END...**

 **Second chapter finally finished.**

 **I'm going to post regularly on Thursdays and Sundays, this fanfic is going to be a long one with over a hundred chapters (Hopefully)**

 **Stay in touch for chapter 3 xxx**

 **I did a drawing of kori of what she looks like in my head its my profile pic here of FF.N ( note its just the head I can't draw bodies to save my life they always have 3D'ish looking heads and flat boxy looking 2D bodies) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 3-** Exploring Kawa Island

 **XXXXX**

The forests were thick and overgrown untouched by human hands, thick vines blocked the pairs way like a natural cage it trapped them. "AAAAAAAK, this is ridiculous we won't be able to move forward at this rate." Kori said pushing vines out of the way.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it we'll just have to backtrack and find another way." Taka said watching her wrestling with the vines and losing.

"But we've done that three times already." She huffed finally freeing herself from the vines." Wait ! I've got an idea, stand back." She smirked her nails grew long and sharp, Taka gave her a wide berth.

She raised her left hand up to her right shoulder and said. "Ice blades." She swiped her hand away from her body the air around her claws turned into five sharp blades of ice that swiftly moved forward shredding the vines to pieces. "There now we don't have to backtrack." She turned smiled at Taka and pointed to the path her ice blades had made and started to walk forward.

"Good thinking." Taka said and followed close behind her, three ice blades later they came out on to a mountain path. "Well this means that theirs a village somewhere on this island, we should follow the path that way you won't need to keep chopping up the forest." He said looking up and down the path for any signs that might tell them which direction the village was in.

"Climb up that tree and see if you can see any rising smoke, that'll tell us what direction the village is in." Kori nodded and crouched down her stripes on her skin appeared as well as her ears and tail she jumped swining on to a low branch she using her body weight to give herself the extra force she needed she let go of the branch and did a front flip in the air.

Upside down she arched her body to give heself more reach and gracefully landed on top of the tree with an almost silent ' **thud** ' straightening herself out from her slightly crouched position, her light blue eyes scanned all around the tree tops looking for any rising smoke. Some thing interesting caught her attention, she jumped down.

"So did you see anything." Taka asked while leaning on the tree she had climbed up.

She turned around and looked at him."I didn't see anything that looked like a village, but I did see a bridge with what looked like a sign post next to it." She turned and pointed up the moutian path. "It's not that far if we just keep following this path north and we should walk right to it." She said smiling.

' **GRRRRRRRR**.' Kori's smile faded and she clutched her stomach. "Let's hurry and find the village already I'm starving." She whined and started walking.

"You already ate all of the supplies this morning and your already hungry." He said shaking his head in mock disgust, he looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah well I've digested since then and I'm hungry again I want meat when we get to the village lots and lots of meat." She said giving him the puppy dog eyes Taka was the one that handled the financial side of their little adventure.

He sighed. "Fine, we can eat at an inn, but you only get three dishes we won't have enough money for supplies if we have to use it all to feed your black hole of a stomach." He said looking down at her.

"EEEEEEEEEEH, stingy I'm a growing sixteen year old girl I need **food**."she said pouting.

"What you mean that one centimetre growth spurt you get every year, yeah you really need loads of energy to grow one hundred millimetres Ha." He scoffed not even trying to hide the sarcasm that laced his voice.

Kori growled. "Stop making digs at my height baka Taka." Her face was going bright red, she walked off stamping her feet.

He laughed. "But your so easy to tease." She turned round and gave him a heated glare, he put his hands up in mock surrender.

The bridge finally came into view it was a sturdy looking wooden bridge that had worn slightly with age, three paths on the other side of the bridge diverted off in different directions, there were four sings on the right support beam of the bridge they read.

'South cove'

'West- Fisherman's retreat'

' East- Snake falls'

'North- Mizu Ejji Village'

"So we keep going straight up this path right." Kori turned and looked at Taka.

"Yeah we just keep going." He said walking over the bridge.

Three bridges later. . . .

' **Sniff, Sniff.'**

"I can smell food glorious food." Kori said as she wiped drool from the side of her mouth, they turned the the last corner and saw a sign above the village entrance written on it was 'Welcome to Mizu Ejji Village'.

The village was quite big and bustling with food and clothes stores it had a welcoming aura about it.

"Hey, hey let's try over there the meat dumplings smell delicious I want one." Kori said dragging Taka over the the side of the street where the stall was they were greeted by an elderly woman. "Hello how can I help you." She said smiling up at them her face was wrinkled and her hair was combed back into a bun at the back of her head.

"We'd like some meat dumplings please they smell delicious." Kori said her eyes never leaving the pile of meat buns as she addressed the elderly woman.

"Sure you can how my would you like dear." The woman said smiling.

"Six please." Kori said returning the smile she was practically bouncing up and down.

"Wait six I can't eat three." Taka said.

"What are you talking about its five for me and one for you." Kori said looking at him like he was an idiot.

The elderly woman's sweat droped she handed kori the meat dumplings."These taste amazing." Kori said holding her left cheek in enjoyment.

"Well of course they are their the best meat dumplings in the whole of West Blue." Said the woman nodding her head, Kori and Taka stood their frozen, Kori with the meat dumpling she was eating hanging half out her mouth. They both starred at her wide eyed.

"Wait this is West Blue not North Blue are you sure." Kori asked the dumplings long forgotten.

"Of course I'm sure if lived here all my life so I think I know what sea where in." The woman said slightly offended. "Why where are you from."

"Where from North Blue we got here earlier this afternoon." Taka said the dumbfounded expression still on his face.

"Is your boat at the docks." Asked the woman.

"No it's up one of the rivers down south, we pegged it to a banking." Kori replied her focus was now back on the dumplings she was ramming in her mouth.

"That's bad the currents and tides of those rivers are unpredictable, you could go back to find that your boats been swept away and smashed into the side of the banks, its happend quite alot to people that have visisted this island." The woman said.

"We better go and bring it round to the docks." Taka said with a worried tone.

"Will you be able to find where you left your boat." The woman asked giving them a worried look.

"Thanks bit it's okay." He turned and pointed at Kori. "She can sniff out where we left the boat." Just as he finished he saw a hand come out to smack him in the face he dogged but didn't see the kick to the shin coming he fell to the floor hugging his leg.

"How many times do I have to drill it into your thick head. **I . . Am . . Not . . A . . Bloodhound !** " Kori said clenching her fists in annoyance.

"OOOOOR what a cute couple you two make." The woman said giving them a warm smile.

They both looked at her and deadpanned. "Where not a couple." The both said in monotone voices.

"Oh then siblings." The woman said a slight blush on her cheeks from embarrassment at her misunderstanding.

"Yeah something like that, anyway we gotta go now bye Obasan, thanks for the dumplings they were delicious, we'll come back for more if we get the chance." Kori said waving at the elderly woman as she started to walk in the direction they came. Taka turned gave a slight bow and thanked the woman and started to walk to catch up with Kori.

 **XXXXX**

They had now left the village and were making their way down the forest path for the second time that day.

"That old lady was really kind wasn't she, I can't believe we got blasted all the way to West Blue." Kori said pulling the leaves off a branch she'd broke off from a bush at the side of the path.

"That explains why its warmer." Taka said just then a shadow loomed over him he looked up to see an object fly out of the sky and was heading straight for him.

' **CRASH ! !'**

 **"TAKA !"**

 **XXXXX**

 **Is it a bird . . ?**

 **Is it a plane . . .?**

 **No it's. . . . . Stay tuned to find out. Ha ha ha haaaaaa**

 **And that's chapter 3 completed.**

 **Review of you like I wanna know what the readers out there think :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 4-** Ai Captain

 **XXXXX**

" **Taka !"**

"Ow ow ow ow owwww help me ow ow stop it damm it." Taka was sat on the floor tangled up in a net, inside the net there was an angry bird pecking repeatedly at his head.

"Ha haaaaaaaa ha ha, you look ridiculous." kori was leaned over clutching her sides laughing the bird was still pecking his head.

"Just help me already ow owowowowowowow." Taka said, his hands were up in front of his face in a futile attempt to protect his head. Kori walked over she was still chuckling as she removed the net.

With one last tug the net came off freeing Taka and the bird, Kori held out her arm and the bird flew on to it, now that she got a better look she could see that the bird was quite beautiful its head, back wings and tail feathers were a silverish grey with black at the tips similar to Kori's hair the breast and legs of the bird had white feathers with black spots, the bird was quite big taking up all of Kori's forearm.

Kori bent down to lend Taka a hand the bird cried out at the sudden movement and moved up to her noticed a small band around its left leg meaning that the bird wasn't wild.

"What's your name." Kori said turning her head slightly to look at the at the bird it made a squeak like cry and nuzzled her cheek, its feathers were incredibly soft she brought up her hand and stroked it's head.

" **Ai !** "

Just then a boy came running up the path he was panting slightly and looking right at the bird, the bird turned and looked over at the boy and quickly flew over to him making squeak like noises as it vigorously nuzzled his cheek.

"So she's called Ai pretty name for a pretty bird" Kori said smiling at the boy. The boy returned her smile.

"Pretty vicious if you ask me." Taka said nursing the growing bump on his head, Kori ignored him her attention on the boy he didn't look much older then her and Taka.

He had green hair that was shorter in the back and longer in the front, his eyes were a piercing yellow.

He was wearing a white three quarter sleeved shirt over the shirt he had a brown leather button up waistcoat on the bottom half of his body he was wearing black trousers and brown hiking boots, he was taller then her but a little shorter than Taka.

"Hi my names Kori the person behind me is Taka what's yours." Kori said smiling and holding out her hand.

"Dio Rane." He said returning the smile and shaking Kori's outstretched hand. "I'm sorry about your head Ai's not too fond of strangers." He said Bowing his head.

Taka looked at him he felt uncomfortable. "It's fine I've got a hard head but what was it doing falling out of the sky in a net ?"

"She's a falcon and her names Ai, recently a band of poachers came to the island and asked me to sell her to them of course I said no but now they've resorted to bird napping." His fists clenched at his side. "And it was probably them that shot her out of the sky I haven't met their leader yet."

"BOSS OVER HERE !" All three of them turned to see four skinny men all wearing the same clothes they were wearing black lace up combat boots and beige trousers that puffed out at the the thighs on the top half of their body they were wearing black long sleeved shirts and a white scarf around their neck.

Just then a large man in more than one way came round the corner he was wearing the same clothes as the four men except his scarf was red he walked right up to the men and then made his way over to kori and the group he looked straight at Ai as he walked over.

"I thought you said you caught the dame bird." The man that Kori assumed was the leader turned and struck the man on his left in the face, he went flying into the ground a few feet away from the group.

"But boss we did look the nets over there." The mam on his right said taking small steps back as he spoke. "They must of let it out sir."

The man turned and looked at the trio. "Who are you."

Kori looked him straight in the eye. "I'm Kori." She said pointing at herself, she pointed over her shoulder. "And he's Taka . . . Who're you." She said never taking her eyes off him she had subconsciously positioned herself in between the man and Dio who had Ai on his shoulder

He looked at her for a few seconds and then answered. "The names Bubble."

"BUBBLE ?" The trio said at the same time.

"Bubble really, your kidding me right ." Kori looked said her eye twitched all the tension from earlier gone, trying not to breaks out in a fit of laughter she cleared her throat struggling to keep her voice even, she said. "Who in their right minds would call themselves Bubble." A smirk slowly making its way on to her face.

"A clown maybe." Taka said chuckling quietly to him self.

"Now wait a moment." Dio said holding his arm out in front of them. "I think the name suits him."

Bubble smiled taking the green haired young man's remark as a compliment.

Dio continued. "I mean he's as round as a bubble what with that stomach of his, and he smells like something that just crawled out of a load of trash." He said with an emotionless expression, there was no mock in the tone of Dio's blunt comment, he was serious.

With that the floodgates opened and the laughter Kori and Taka had been trying to stifle came out. Kori had to lean on Dio for support so she wouldnt fall over, she clutched at her sides as the laughter poured out of her. Dio looked down at her confused he couldn't figure out what had caused her to laugh so hard.

Taka was on the floor again laughing as hard as Kori, the calls of various animals could no longer be heard over their bouts of laughter.

Bubbles smile vanished and in its place a frown appeared. "Impudent little brat." His cheeks had gone a scarlet hue. "I'll have you know, I'm the captain of the Treasure Traders of West blue.

"But Ai's not treasure she's a living breathing creature." Kori said after calming down.

Bubble gave her a wicked smirk. "What ever the client considers valuable **is** treasure to us." He said looking straight at Ai. "Whether that be jewels, art or animals. Ha we've even got a division on the Grandline that deals in the trading of human slave's, wherever there's a profit to be made you'll find that where not far behind."

"Grandline, so there's more of you." Taka said his expression hard.

"Ye there's a division for each of the four seas, the Grandline and the New World."

"So give us that bird." Bubble said with an out stretched hand.

"Never." Dio shot back.

"I've had enough of this." Bubble turned to his subordinates. "You four get me that bird and bring it back to the ship I'm going back, you should be more than enough for a bunch of kids." He said heading back down the path once he was gone the four grunts took up their positions around the trio.

"You should of just given us the bird now where going to ave to hurt you a little you better be prepared." Grunt number one said the other three nodes in unison.

"Oh please that's what I should be saying to you." Kori said cracking her knuckles.

"What." The four grunts said in unison.

Kori gave them a predatory smirk and said. "Are you ready to get your asses kicked by us."

 **XXXXX**

 **Forth chapter done**

 **Stay tuned for Thursday as we see Kori kick ass for the first time XXX**

 **R &R please I wanna hear whatcha think xxx**


End file.
